wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a 1997 & 1999 Christmas video. The 1997 version is a green and red background, white all-caps text, and the regular cast wearing Christmas hats. 1999 version has red and white switched around, the title losing allcaps, and Santa. Plot Snow Globe graphic/Title Card Song #1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. Title Card Song #2: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card Song #3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1997 only) - with one of the kids dressed up as Pinocchio. They sing the version with the background comments such as "like A Light Bulb." Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle Acting Like Reindeers. Title Card Song #4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy Title Card Song #5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing Title Card Song #6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the Wiggles - no kids Title Card Song #7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony and Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Antono the kid is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow Title Card Song #8: Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song #9: Feliz Navidad Title Card The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song #10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his boot, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. Title Card Song #11: Christmas Picnic - beachside Title Card Song #12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Title Card Song #13: Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a lion dance. Murray makes a growling sound and motions his hands like claws, but Anthony corrects him and says it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. Title Card Song #14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - this has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. Title Card Song #15: Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword (In English) - This is basically the same song as: Christmas Dinner except replace Kid with Christmas. Song #16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags; it's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all bones. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! Title Card Song #17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card Song #18: Silent Night Title Card Song #19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - about 10 seconds The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Title Card For The Bonus Song from The Wiggly Big Show Song #20: Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 only) This consists of the following songs: #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #Henry's Christmas Dance #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Go Santa Go Trivia This video was filmed in the same year as the Wiggly Movie so many of the set designs were updated. Both 1997 and 1999 versions of this video show the Wiggles wearing trademark logos on their shirts and the set from Captain Feathersword's ship to the Wiggles' house with Christmas decorations, Song Title Cards and the armchair where Jeff sleeps. Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Previews #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Video Collection (The Best Birthday Party Ever/The Best Christmas Present Ever) #Hot Potato Music Video #Quack Quack Cook-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video Gallery Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas.jpg|1997 video Image:Have a Very Merry Christmas.jpg|The Wiggles Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas_0001.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Song.jpg Image:Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf Image:Here Comes Santa Claus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:Go Santa Go_0002.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Wags Image:Go Santa Go_0003.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High.jpg|Captain Feathersword Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High_0002.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High 3.JPG|Henry the Octopus Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High_0003.jpg|Wags the Dog Image:Christmas Star.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night Introduction.jpg|Anthony and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night.jpg Image:Feliz Navidad Introduction.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank Image:Feliz Navidad.jpg Image:Jingle Bells.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags working on sleigh Image:Christmas Picnic_0001.JPG Image:Christmas Picnic_0002.JPG Image:Christmas Picnic.jpg Image:Go Santa Go.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles videos